


Quick! To the Betamonmobile!

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Actors, Adventure, Anime, Batman References, Comedy, Crack, Humor, Inspired by Dreams, Interracial Relationship, Love Stories, M/M, Mansion Fic, New York, Nuns, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Secret Identity, Sewers, Superheroes, Teasing, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: It’s always a party at Michael’s house!  [Post-Digimon Adventure 02, pre-Digimon Adventure tri.]
Relationships: Michael/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Kudos: 5





	Quick! To the Betamonmobile!

Quick! To the Betamonmobile!

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure 02_ and prior to _Digimon Adventure tri._ Based on two dreams I mashed together. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Established Daisuke x Michael.

Summary:

It’s always a party at Michael’s house!

* * *

The garage was busted into by partygoers waiting for rides home. Kids were dancing in the backyard and climbing up ladders onto the roof to scream songs beneath the storm. Girls gave a hairy dog a bubble bath in front of the front door.

Somebody invited some nuns to the party…

“Michael, is it always this nuts at your house?”

“House” was imprecise. Michael’s was more of a mansion, and not Daisuke’s understanding of what a westerner would call an apartment. It had a fountain leading up to the entrance, a pool and tennis court, and if Daisuke wanted to go to the bathroom, he’d need to walk up one flight of stairs and down another to an entirely separate wing to do it!

“So this is the life of a big-name Hollywood actor! Next, you’ll be telling me the reason your dad’s MIA is he’s suited up, protecting New York City from criminals!”

“Do all your assumptions about my family come from American comic books?”

“Are they wild assumptions?”

“I suppose we do have the cave where we keep the Betamonmobile.”

“The _Betamonmobile_? Okay, you _must_ let me see that!”

“If you trust the autopilot to drive us through the sewers. The tunnels can take us to Queens. To Brooklyn. Anywhere in New York.”

V-mon covered his nose.

“The sewers?”

“I’m kidding, Daisuke. It’s a joke!”

“You should be an actor like your dad!”

“I don’t think I have the face for it.”

“Is that another joke? Your face is hotter than mine, and that isn’t easy for me to admit!”

Michael blushed. “This way, please! I’ll show you Papa’s underground lair!”

“You said that was a joke!”

“No, _that_ was the joke! I was kidding I was kidding!”

“You mean the Betamonmobile is real?”

“Yes, Daisuke. Though, it’s not there right now since Papa’s out beating the Mob.”

“Mike? Where are you?”

“Oops, I guess he’s back already! Over here, Papa!”

“Oh, hey! Welcome to chez Barton! What are you guys up to?”

“Just giving him the grand tour, Papa.”

“Promise me you’ll have a good time.” Michel winked.

“We will! And don’t worry, sir! Your secret’s safe with me!”

“Secret?”

Michael snickered into his hand.

Daisuke might’ve conceded Michael was hotter, but it was Daisuke who was the cutest!


End file.
